The Demon of Fairy Tail
by JasonVonAyperos
Summary: Gray one day finds a boy on the beach who has amnesia then later joins Fairy Tail. Jason became an S-class before Erza and he left for three years but returns in time for the Fantasia Parade gains some memories. I am really bad at writing reviews so here it is. I might throw some Natsu x Lucy, Natsu x Erza, maybe an OC pairing? You'll just have to check it out.


**Hello guys JasonVonAyperos here and I felt like writing a new fic because the other one ran down the gutter fast. Hopefully this one is better.**  
**I do not own Fairy Tail but I do own Jason Drake and the 'Legion of Dark Angels' which I am writing. If you want to read it it is on , so feel free to go check it out.**

* * *

**Year X775**

I was a normal day at the guild until Gray found the boy at the water. Gray was going for a walk down by the beach to think about Ur when suddenly he saw a boy around his age wearing a cloak face down in the water.

"Hey are you alright?" Gray asked the boy but got no response. He quickly ran down to the water and pulled the boy out. To his surprise the boy was wearing an eyepatch, a suit, a necklace, two rings and four daggers on his sides. 'What is with this kid?' he asked himself then he put the kid's arm over his shoulder and dragged him back to the guild. After a bit he noticed a feeling of wetness and he say that the boy had a huge gash on his side and cuts on his face so he pulled the kid faster.

Inside the guild was peaceful since a certain dragon slayer wasn't there. Gray then burst in carrying the mysterious boy, "Master Makarov, I found this boy down by the water, he needs help. He's bleeding."

"Quick, bring him to the infirmary." The short man said to Gray then hopped off of his stool and ran to Gray to help carry the mysterious boy.

Inside the infirmary Makarov bandaged the kid up and the cuts on his started to heal. The kid woke up and jumped at Gray trying to grab at one of his daggers but Makarov removed them beforehand. After the boy noticed he grabbed Gray by the throat and pinned him against the wall. "Where am I?" he asked Gray slightly choking him. Then a giant hand grabbed the kid restraining him. "What the hell is going on? How are you doing that?"

"Calm down boy. You are safe now," Makarov said in a calming voice which made the kid stop struggling, Makarov then put him down, "Good. Now what is your name?'

"Jason… Drake… I think," the boy then hung his head low, "Oh god, I can't remember anything." Jason's one eye then started to tear up.

"Well then Jason, I know this is probably sudden but would you like to join my guild Fairy Tail? You probably don't have anywhere to go so we could help you out. We're the kind of guild who wouldn't turn their backs on a lost child." Makarov said smiling at Jason.

Jason then got up and wiped a tear from his eye, "Yes, yes I will join."

/

The trio of Jason, now equipped with his daggers, suit and tie, a shirtless Gray, and Makarov walked into the main hall.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make. From now on this boy named Jason Drake is going to be a member of Fairy Tail." Makarov Said then everyone cheered.

Jason after all of the attention everyone was giving him, like questions 'Why are you wearing a suit?' 'Did you lose your eye in an accident?', he made his way to Gray who was sitting on a barstool so he sat next to him.

"Hey Gray I'm sorry about what happened earlier and thank you for saving me."

"No problem, I had nothing better to do. So what kind of magic do you use?" he asked Jason.

"I don't really know. I'm guessing that it has something to with these knives," Jason said then pulled out his red one, "I don't really see what's so special about thes-" He was about to finish but then he put the tip of the blade on the bar and it stabbed in the wood a little causing a huge explosion that destroyed the bar leaving a surprised Jason and Gray on burning barstools as everyone in the guild looked at them. Jason quickly pointed a finger at Gray, "He did it." Laxus was sitting in his corner of the guild when he watched this happen and he chuckled to himself now interested in the newcomer. Gray then started to use weak ice attacks and Jason blocked them with his dagger's newfound power. Everyone in the guild was laughing at the commotion because this was the first time they saw Gray smiling since he joined the guild, well everyone except Makarov who was crying about the damages that are going to come in the future.

**Year X784 October 13th**

"Snowman, guess what?" Natsu asked Gray as he entered the guild hall.

"What do you want flame brain?" Gray replied sitting at the bar next to Lucy.

"Jason's coming back," he said then Gray almost dropped his glass and smiled.

"Who's Jason?" Lucy asked the two.

"He came here shortly after me and before Natsu," Gray said, "We used to fight like Natsu and I do now except we did more damage." Makarov twitched his eyelid as soon as gray said this. "He became an S-class before Erza and did a few missions with us before he left on his search."

"What was he searching for?" Lucy asked as she drank her coffee.

"His memory," said Makarov coming over, "When Gray found him by the water knocked out he was greatly injured and had no memory. When he came to he attacked Gray almost choking him until I intervened. He had four daggers, a strange necklace and an eyepatch."

"He also wore a cloak and suit. I personally thought it was strange, like he was trying to act older. He was incredibly skilled in fighting even though he said he didn't know where he learned it, but I could take him," Erza said eating her cake.

"Really?" asked a voice from above. Everyone looked above to see a man in a crimson suit and cloak with his one blue eye practically glowing. "The great Titania can beat me? If I recall correctly who became an S-class first?" He jumped from the rafters to in front of Lucy then removed his hood revealing his dark brown hair. "Jason, Jason Drake," hr offered his hand to her "I do not believe we have been introduced Ms.?"

"Lucy," she started to blush as she shook his hand, "you can just call me Lucy."

"Alright Lucy, well as you've heard from the other's yes I have amnesia. Well anyway," he turned to Erza, "how about a fight to prove who can take on who?"

"Not so fast young man," Makarov said causing Jason to tense up, "We need to have a talk about the property damages you've caused these past three years." He grabbed Jason with his big hand then Jason started to struggle pleading for someone to save him. "Don't worry, you'll be alive to fight Erza… I think." With that they disappeared into the office upstairs.

"Three years… does he know about-" Lucy was about to ask but then stopped mid sentence knowing what the answer was when Natsu's head sunk a little. "Nevermind, hey Natsu. Gray said your scarf looks stupid."

"I did no-" Gray got interrupted by Lucy's glare, "Yes, it's stupid." Natsu and Gray then proceeded to fight.

**Time Skip**

Outside of the guild Jason and Erza were preparing for their fight. Everyone was placing bets already.

"Erza, are you ready? I do have a few new tricks up my sleeve you should probably know," Jason said turning his necklace around in his hand.

"I've got a few of my own," she replied giving him a wicked smile.

Makarov got up on a small stack of boxes outside the door and said, "Since this is no normal match I would appreciate if the two of you would follow these simple rules: no killing, limit property damage please, and I cannot explain this enough, no killing. Now let the match, begin!" As soon as Makarov finished Erza re-quipped into her Flight Armor and jumped at Jason.

"Why would she choose that one?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"You'll see," he replied.

As Erza lunged at Jason all he did was smirk. He then grabbed her blade with two fingers and slowly sidestepped which to everyone except Jason was in half a second. Erza then regained her balance and started to slash at Jason who then pulled out his red dagger and blocked her sword causing an explosion. When the explosion cleared nobody could see Jason until Erza re-quipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and sent a volley of swords up into the sky. Jason then started to kick away the swords coming at him in mid air. He grabbed one and fell towards the ground stabbing the sword into the street up to the hilt next to Erza.

Erza re-quipped a big saw like sword and swung it at Jason who gripped his necklace and pulled it off. Within a second Jason was holding a sword exactly like Erza's in a defensive stance. "I told you I had a new trick up my sleeve," Jason said knocking Erza's sword to the side then he grabbed his black dagger and hit the saw-sword making it rust in three seconds and fall apart, "So far as I know my necklace is able to make any weapon I want."

Erza then re-quipped into her Black Wing Armor and started to slash at Jason. "MOON SLASH!" she yelled at him but he just blocked with a purple dagger that made no reaction in touching the blade.

"Right, right, you guys like to yell out the names of your attacks. Well then, I guess I shall do it too," Jason said then pulled out all his daggers and pulled off his necklace. The necklace grabbed the four daggers and put them into a pitchfork formation and then Jason was holding onto a pitchfork shaped weapon, "SATAN'S PITCHFORK!" He shouted sending four waves of energy as he sliced the air in front of him. The red energy caused explosions to occur on everything it touched, the black energy caused everything to decay that it touched, the purple caused everything to be poisoned, and the green energy did nothing to anything living.

There was a huge cloud of dust and everyone assumed that Erza was beaten until they saw her jump out of the dust in a half rusted/half burning suit of armor and hit Jason on the back of the neck with the hilt of her blade. "Yeah, I can take you," she said at Jason who was falling down with a smirk on his face.

Jason was laying on the ground for ten seconds then Makarov said, "If Jason does not get up in ten seconds he loses the match… ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five.."

"Wow that was a doozy of a hit," Jason said as he started getting up, "If you would've hit me a little harder I would've had a broken neck again," he was standing straight up and cracked his neck for about a second, "I see that you finally broke the chain that was holding you down for quite some time. Good job. You still have a way to go to beat me, but I'll let you have this small victory for now. I forfeit this match." There was a small group of cheering from the small group of people who bet on Erza.

In the guild after the commotion was over Jason was sitting at the bar eating a banana while everyone was telling him what happened over the past three years.

"So you guys have saved the guild masters and destroyed Phantom Lord without me? Well, I am disappointed," Jason said to team Natsu, "So where's Lisanna, I haven't caught up with her yet." As soon as he finished that everyone went silent. "Guys, where's Lisanna?" still no sound, "Please tell me you're joking? Guys," Jason hung his head down then ran out of the guild.

Jason ran as fast as he could, he didn't even care where he went. He ended up in the graveyard right in front of Lisanna's gravestone. His eyes started to burn as he fell to his knees next to the grave. He ripped off his eyepatch and yelled, "SHOW ME!" The area around the graveyard was engulfed in golden light.

* * *

**So how was that? Please leave reviews because I would like to hear your opinion. So umm… yeah good night everybody.**


End file.
